Cellular and other wireless networks are capable of sending and receiving frequencies used for data and voice communications, among other things. These voice and data connections are generally sessions originated at a central switch center and transported via fiber optic cable to a radio base station (e.g., eNodeB, or eNB) for LTE or other wireless technology and propagated by the use of antennas. A majority of these antennas are mounted on traditional cell towers (also known as macro cells), but can also include other antenna shapes or be in the form of mini cells, micro wireless devices, and other technologies. In densely populated areas, such as large urban centers, the throughput required by users can outpace the throughput capacity provided by large cell towers.
The number of conventional cell towers in a given location is also often limited by local zoning codes, space availability, and the capital investment required to install a cell tower. Installing a standard cell tower, for example, can cost from several hundred thousand dollars to millions of dollars. In addition, many people do not want a cell tower installed near them because they believe them to be an eyesore, among other things. Unfortunately, cellular devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, and tablet computers, for example, have relatively limited ranges over which they can send and receive cellular signals. Thus, cell towers must be relatively close together to provide sufficient coverage and the desired throughput.
Almost by definition, however, in urban locations, buildings, parking decks, and similar structures are plentiful, with buildings almost touching in many locations. Many of these structures could serve as installation locations for cell site equipment. Installing a large cell tower on existing structures, however, can require reinforcement of the structure, bracing, power upgrades, and other modifications, which increases costs and may affect the life of the building, among other things. As mentioned above, placing a cell tower on top of a building may also be locally opposed for aesthetic, and other, reasons. In addition, in many locations, placing a cell tower on top of a building, for example, may provide reduced throughput simply because the signals are blocked by the building itself and surrounding buildings.